


Are Snowflakes Unique?

by Pandaemicz



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Girl Penis Elsa (Disney), Mutant Powers, Platonic Relationships, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaemicz/pseuds/Pandaemicz
Summary: Elsa thought she could get away from the past if she went far away enough. If she got away from enough people that knew what she was. She never expected it to follow her anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tell me what you guys think, whether I need more detail or not, or whether the world confuses you. I always want to improve when it comes to something like this. Also might need a new title.

Elsa was up long before her alarm. The snow-blonde trudged over to the bathroom, hacking and coughing all the way. She threw the mouth guard into a small plastic cup and shoved her face under the tap, gargling the sink water.

Not enough. Not nearly enough. Although the sticky, crackly sensation in her mouth went away, her throat burned. She felt like she had swallowed a spoonful of sand.

She marched down the stairs, caring not for how loud her footsteps were. Into the kitchen she went, filling a cup with tap water. She chugged it down in seconds, then went for another. And another. And another.

"Rough night, snowflake?" Elsa wheeled around to the stove. In her quest for water she hadn't even noticed the other snow-blonde woman making bacon on the stove.

"Just woke up thirsty again, mom." Elsa wiped her mouth and glanced at her mother again.

"You might want to get that checked, Elsa. Maybe you inherited more of your dad than you thought." She looked almost the same age as Elsa, with the same blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Elsa noticed that her mother had a spring in her step as she drained off the bacon. A cursory glance at her neck showed a pair of red welts.

"Dad's not coming down to eat?" Elsa said as she picked up a slice off the paper towel-lined plate.

"Mmm, no, he's a bit exhausted from last night." Elsa refused to think about the wink her mother sent as she replied. "Last night was rough on him. Let him miss your first day for school, snowflake."

"Let me miss what, Aria?" Elsa's father said as he shuffled over and tiredly wrapped his arms around his wife. Towering over the two women of the family by almost a foot, he had to almost double over to rest his stubbled chin on her shoulder.

"Morning, Dad." Elsa gave him a short hug from behind, her hands sinking into the silk bed robe he wore.

"Morning dear. You know I wouldn't miss your first day for the world." He went into the fridge and pulled out a thermos mug, sitting down at the kitchen table with it.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, clean out the bedroom. I'll be right down." Her parents shared a short kiss before she bounded up the stairs. Elsa sat down next to her dad.

Elsa slowly ate her bacon and eggs, scooping up the bit of runny yolk left with her fork.

"So, first day at the institute, huh?" Her father asked between sips. A small line of red residue appeared on his upper lip.

"Yep. Olaf's gonna come pick me up later." She replied.

"My baby girl's all grown up now, going off to college." He wiped an invisible tear from his eye. His shaggy blond hair shaking as he did so.

Elsa smirked. "Dad. you said that at my 18th birthday. You said that at the start of summer break. You said that last week. When am I no longer 'your baby girl'?"

"You'll always be my baby girl. Don't ever forget that." He shook the thermos at her.

"I won't, Dad." Elsa wrapped him in a tight hug.

"You got all your stuff packed? Toiletries, inhibitors, 'feminine hygiene products'?" He emphasized the final point with air quotes.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm not moving that far, just across town. I'll still be able to see you guys whenever I want." She crunched into her last slice of bacon.

"I know, snowflake. It's just… it's been so long." He laid back in his chair. "If asked me eighteen years ago if I was ready to have a kid… I honestly would have said 'hell no'. But… seeing you go, knowing that in four years you're going to leave this town…" He glanced off into the distance. "Sorry bout that. We'd best get your stuff to the porch before Olaf comes."

"You better get some sleep after, though." Elsa pointed at the bags under her father's eyes.

"Yes you'd better, Agnar." At that moment, her mother returned, holding a brown paper bag. "I made this with extra love, snowflake." She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Remember to take your inhibitors. I don't want your traits going off in the middle of class or something."

Her father laughed sharply. "That reminds me, didn't that happen to you? Oh man, the looks on their faces..."

Her mother crossed her arms. "Yes, and that's exactly why she needs to take them. The mayor outlawed disruptive use of traits for a reason, dear."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I know, mom. I have no desire to let anyone know about it. For all they know, I just have horns." She gestured to the pair of pale brown horns that curled from the top of her head.

"Conceal it." Her mother started the mantra. The same one she heard throughout her adolescence.

"Don't feel it." She responded with the second line.

"Don't let it show." They finished in unison. She breathed in, stretching her shoulders.

"I love you, snowflake." Mother and daughter embraced, gripping tightly.

"Love you too, mom." Elsa replied.

Elsa sat on the porch of her small house. A two storey building with two yards and a white picket fence. Almost identical to the ones beside it and down the street. The epitome of suburbia.

Some vestiges of summer remained. She sat on one of her suitcases, wearing a short sleeved blouse and jeans. The weather was warm today, and the breeze fresh and calm. She waved at Mr. Johnson across the street mowing his lawn. It was an idyllic picture, if one ignored the fact that Mr. Johnson looked less like a man and more like a blue gelatinous blob.

Armoria, Michigan will show up on any maps program as a run down coal mining town that was a regular victim of forest fires. To the outside, it is completely ordinary, a dead town with no hiking trails or parks or nature. Just abandoned buildings and dead land. In actuality it is a haven. For the mythical, the mutants, the strange. A bustling city that remains partially connected with the outside world, Armoria was the government's answer to supernatural beings running rampant across the country. While vampires might stalk New York City at night and werewolves roam the Oregon forests, Armoria is one place where the supernatural can live relatively normally, learning how to blend in with the rest of society. Other than the residents and the additional signs related to various oddities, Armoria looks and functions like any other city of 100,000 or so people.

"Morning, Elsa!" Mr Johnson waved back with a temporary pseudopod that sucked back into his body.

It wasn't long before Elsa heard a familiar screech of brakes. A red Camero pulled up in the driveway and out stepped a teen with spiky brown hair. He smirked at Elsa, the aviator glasses hiding the mirth that she guessed was in his eyes.

"Sup, dude." Olaf said as he clapped Elsa on the shoulder. She returned the favour, if only slightly harder.

"You got your stuff ready?" He said, looking down at her. He had gotten so tall in high school. Elsa could still remember when Olaf barely reached her stomach.

She started wheeling the suitcases over to the car. Her mother stepped out to greet Olaf not long after.

"Hello, Olaf." She too had look up at her daughter's best friend now.

"Hey, Mrs. Christian." He waved. "I'll take good care of Elsa, make sure she stays out of trouble and all that."

"Of course you will." She reached up to push down the lapels of Olaf's leather jacket. "I just don't want something like what happened two years ago to happen again." She said quietly.

"It won't, Mrs. Christian." Olaf gave Elsa's mom a reassuring smile. "I'll make sure it doesn't."

"I'm good to go!" Elsa called from the car, slamming down the trunk. She walked over and hugged her mother one last time. "Miss you, snowflake."

Elsa pulled away and nodded in response. She got into the front seat of the car, eyes fixated out the window until her house was out of sight.

The only sound in the car was the radio, punctuating the ride with classic rock.

"So… you excited?" Olaf asked as they turned onto the on ramp for the highway.

"Yeah." Elsa gave a small answer.

"You got your course schedule and everything?"

"Yeah."

Olaf shifted his jaw. "It's not going to be like high school. Most people won't know, Elsa. You're not going to be harrassed like that at college. Especially if those asses went to Aurizon instead of the Institute."

The higher education of Armoria was split between two universities, both technically offshoots of the University of Michigan. Aurizon University was on one side of the city, with The Kholis Institute on the other. Since the student population was mostly self-contained, the two were treated more like offshoots of the public school system, with most students just going to the closer one.

Elsa chose differently. She needed to get away, to go where her classmates wouldn't find her. She applied to Kholis, and studied her ass off to get in. Olaf came with her, supporting her move. They had been fast friends since day one. She remembered how they had met, building snow forts in the second grade. Their encounter started with a snowball fight (It was a war to them, at the time) over some snow between them, and by the end of recess they had joined their little forts, laughing all the way back into the school building.

And Olaf had stuck by her over the last decade. They shared everything with each other when they were kids. Toys, food, baths, beds. Olaf was practically another son to her parents.

Olaf ran his hand through his spiked hair. Elsa saw his greyed out eyes squint, like they usually did when he was in thought.

"Sorry… I was just worried. It's probably nothing, Olaf." She sighed. The tension seemed to release from her best friend's body, and they soon fell back into regular conversation, joking about stupid things they did over the summer, or talking about T.V. shows.

"But no, seriously Elsa. Your mom is hot. As. Fuck." He emphasized each word with his head bobbing forward and back. Elsa scrunched her nose. "Dude, not cool. You don't hear me talking about your mom like that."

"Yeah, but that's because my mom doesn't look like a girl from those 'Barely Eighteen' sites."

Elsa buried her face in her hands. "I do NOT need that image in my head, Olaf." She raised it again. "Let me remind you that it's a bad fucking idea to be attracted to an Alu-Fiend."

Aria Christian was something that went by many names. Seductress, Sex Demon, Alu-Fiend, Succubus, Widowmaker. Eternal youth and beauty combined with natural allure and a sizeable appetite made for a combination that was quite disruptive to society if left unchecked. In fact, much of the lust an Alu-Fiend generated was passive. Uncontrollable. Elsa was also one of these.

She glanced backwards, at the bottles of orange pills. Inhibitors. Designed to stop the more disruptive traits that she had. The aura of lust, the pheromones, the natural attention. She was glad to stop them. It almost creeped her out. The faculty would know what she was, but she could pass herself off as a satyr child or something with her horns.

Elsa watched Olaf's fingers tap across the steering wheel, his eyes closed as he hummed to the radio. She was sure he was still watching the road, though. His eyes could see through objects. X-Ray vision, essentially. He always needed something to help filter out the information, to control what he wanted to see. It was that lack of control that let him find out about Elsa's other secret.

Elsa's body wasn't normal. The doctors thought it was a mistake. Her family saw it as a miracle. When she started puberty, she realized there was something that made her more unique than most others in Armoria. She had fully functioning genitalia of both sexes. She found it funny that in a city full of unique people, she was just a bit more unique. As much as she disliked the organ between her legs, she couldn't remove it. It had caused her so much pain in high school, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it gone anymore. It was ironic that in a school full of oddities that she would still be harassed over a biological anomaly rather than a supernatural power.

Olaf had been more than supportive when he found out. It probably helped that they were barely nine.

Olaf's Camero pulled up to the campus curb. "You sure you want to be dropped off here?" He said, looking at the Business Teaching Building.

"Yeah, I still have to go find my classrooms. Classes start Monday, remember?" She got out of the car. "Drop off our stuff at the dorm. I'll call you if I need you." She said through the window before waving goodbye.

She waited until Olaf left to let out a shaky breath. She looked up at the Business Teaching Building. It was a rectangle of glass and steel, classrooms lined with floor to ceiling windows. The second floor cantilevered a good distance out, giving the main entrance a fair amount of shade. The lawn in front was bustling. Elsa saw many people running around, some carrying backpacks, others carrying furniture and boxes. A pair of burly guys hoisted a couch over the crowd, carrying it across the green and down the street.

"You can do this Elsa." She mumbled to herself.

She approached the main entrance apprehensively. Although she was in a steady trickle of people heading in, all she could see was the door swing in and out. In and out. She gripped her phone tight, tight enough to make her joints crack. She stepped through and was greeted by a hallway not too dissimilar to high school, with lockers flanking the flow of people and interrupted at regular intervals by a classroom door. The sounds faded into the background as her ears perked up, waiting for her name or some derogatory insult to be thrown. Her shoulders tensed as she passed by the lockers, muscle memory preparing to be picked up and slammed against the metal doors.

But nothing happened. No one stopped to look at her. She didn't stop everything with her mere presence. Everyone just passed on by, without ever looking at her. She let out another shaky sigh. "Of course nobody knows you here, Elsa."

And then she realized she was kind of lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be mentioning of bullying in this story, and this chapter specifically. Just a heads up.

Elsa looked around the hallway. There weren’t many windows around, as the classrooms seemed to take up most of the window real estate. The few that she could see out of didn’t show her any visible landmarks. 

“Then again, I haven’t really explored campus yet.” She mumbled to herself. She leaned against the side wall, pulled up her phone, and searched for a map of the building. 

“Campus map… Campus tours… Building histories…” She scrolled through the pages of the school website. After several minutes of fruitless searching, Elsa gave up. She looked at her schedule again. ‘Intro to Macroeconomics, 9:00 AM to 10:30 AM - Room 301’ it read.

Elsa looked at the nearest door. Room 102. She looked around for a staircase. The halls were emptying now, and she saw less and less people as she walked around. She found the staircase soon after, although the door to it didn’t seem to open. She tried pushing on the handle, pulling on it too. It refused to budge. 

“Don’t try it. They lock the upper floors until class starts.” Elsa jerked her head towards the sound. A girl in a black hoodie hoodie sat under the water fountain beside the door, reading. They closed the book in their hands and stood up. “You must be new here.” 

“Y-yeah… how do you know about this? And… why lock the doors?” Elsa jerked her thumb at the handle. 

“Apparently some seniors snuck into this place before orientation last year and set glitter bombs in the halls. Since they can’t really bar the whole place, they just locked the doors to the upper floors.” The girl dusted off her equally dark jeans. “I’m Rapunzel. Second year. You?” The hooded girl stuck out her hand to shake. Elsa could only make out a small pair of lips and lightly bronzed skin. Rapunzel’s eyes were covered. 

“Elsa.” She shook Rapunzel’s hand. “I’m new here. I just wanted to find where my classes were before orientation.” 

“Too bad, I guess.” Rapunzel shrugged. “But if you need some help, I could show you around.” 

“Yeah, sure, that’d be great.” Elsa accepted her offer. She put her phone into her pocket and gestured towards the front of the building. “Lead the way.”

The two of them walked out of the building. Elsa noticed some movement in Rapunzel’s hood, like something was sliding around under it. “Firstly, you’re going to need this.” Rapunzel took out a small pamphlet that acted as a bookmark for her book and handed it to Elsa. “Campus map. You can keep it. I got plenty.” 

 

The two girls headed south. The Business building was on the north end of campus, and Rapunzel pointed out buildings as Elsa cross-checked them with the map. She took cursory glances at Rapunzel, looking for something shifting again. Nothing seemed off.

“What’s your major?” Elsa asked.

“Visual Design.” Elsa looked again at Rapunzel’s hood. Maybe it was just her imagination. “How ‘bout you?” 

“Uh… Business Admin.” She looked towards the campus buildings, a mixture of modern and gothic architecture. They moved towards the central quad. 

“And the one that looks like Hogwarts is the Math building.” Rapunzel pointed out another building. Elsa looked at the tall spires and windows. The grey stone of the building contrasted with the red brick of the ones around it. 

“I guess I’m not going to be spending a lot of time on the south side, then.” Elsa checked her schedule against the map. “Most of my courses are in the arts buildings anyways.”

“Yeah, same here. To be honest, I don’t know a lot about that end anyways.” Rapunzel shrugged. 

Suddenly, a delightful smell wafted by their noses. Elsa sniffed at it. Savoury. Meaty. Hot Dogs.

“God damn, I’m hungry. Wanna get one?” Rapunzel jerked her head in that direction. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Elsa walked over with Rapunzel. It was a small cart by the walkway through the quad. A sign across the cart read HERCULEAN DOGS. The symbol of what was probably the student union was on the side.

“Shang, is that you?” Rapunzel asked as they approached the cart. An asian man with long horns and an impressive Manchu beard manned the cart, turning over hot dogs and buns. 

“Hey Punzie, how ya doin?” He said. The tip of an orange tail flickered into view from behind the cart. 

“Good, good. You never told me you got a job.” 

“Nah, ain’t a job. Just covering for Herc since he’s got unpacking to do. Want a dog?” He pulled one of the hot dogs from the top rack and moved it below, closer to the fire. 

“Yeah, and one for Elsa too.” Rapunzel fished for her wallet. 

“Elsa, is it?” Shang gave her a lopsided smile. He stuck out a hand for a shake. The back of it was covered in orange scales.

“Yeah.” She shook his hand. She began to hear hissing, and not just from the hot dogs. Something else was as well. 

“Here you go. Two hot dogs.” Shang gave them their hotdogs before scooping the money they paid off the top of the cart. Elsa squirted ketchup and relish onto hers, while Rapunzel piled hers high with mustard.

“See you around.” Shang said as they left. Elsa waved back, her mouth occupied by the first bite of hot dog. 

“Mmmm, best ones in the city, by far.” Rapunzel was already halfway through hers. Elsa kept hearing that hissing. She soon realized the source.

“Hey… is your hair… hissing?” She asked.

“M-oh yeah! Sorry.” Rapunzel pulled off her hood, and Elsa could see exactly why her head was covered in the first place. 

She found herself staring at a mass of golden snakes, writhing and hissing. One went for the hot dog, taking a small bite. 

“Don’t worry, they’re not venomous.” Rapunzel shooed off the snake. “I just keep them hidden since a lot of people are scared of snakes.”

“Yeah… Uhm, uh…” Elsa fought for words, almost mesmerized by the squirming mass on Rapunzel’s head. “I just never met a gorgon before.”

Rapunzel snickered. “Just so you know. I can’t turn people to stone. They tend to freeze in place themselves.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Elsa tore her eyes away, taking another bite to occupy her gaping mouth. 

“So… what are you? I can see the horns, but not much else.” As Rapunzel looked around Elsa, the snakes seemed to do their own inspection of her. 

“I’m… a satyr. N-not a full one, my mom was one.” Elsa said, looking erratically at the snakes. 

“Hmm… A satyr, but with normal legs. Odd…” Rapunzel scratched her chin. 

“I guess I’m kinda rare then.” Elsa shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.” Rapunzel pulled away. “I guess it’d suck though. Most guys I know wouldn’t wanna go down on that.” She snickered. 

_There’s something else I’ve got that they wouldn’t want to go down on. Elsa thought to herself._   
She pulled out her phone as it vibrated. 

‘Made it to the apartment. You almost done?’ Olaf texted her. 

‘Yeah, I’ll come back. You want a hot dog?’ She texted back.

‘Sure.’ Was the response she got. “Sorry, I need to go. My roommate needs my help to unpack.” She said to Rapunzel. 

“Oh yeah, sure, go ahead.” Rapunzel said. “I’ll give you my number. Let’s meet up again some time, I’ll introduce you to my friends.” After entering Rapunzel into her contacts, Elsa headed to the apartment. 

There wasn’t much student housing around The Institute between on-campus housing and the students that just came from home. They were honestly lucky to find a place that was this cheap that still had running water. Even more than running water, it was quite comfortable too, especially since the two of them were sharing. 

It was a short walk from campus, only about fifteen minutes. Elsa hummed, a small smile on her face. Her time at college was already going better than high school by a wide margin. She rounded the apartment to the back, humming a tune as she crossed the rear parking lot. She whistled as a black Aston Martin DB11 pulled into the parking lot. A chill ran down her spine. She knew someone with a black DB11. Someone she tried to get away from by coming here.

Elsa walked a bit faster, moving to the door before looking back at the car, now turned away from her. She prayed, hoped that it wasn’t who she thought it was. 

Hopes that were dashed as a pair of strawberry blonde braids stepped out of the car. Elsa gritted her teeth, opening the door and running up to the stairs to her apartment. She didn’t care how loud her footsteps were, as long as she got there as fast as possible. 

Apparently they were pretty loud, as Olaf yanked open the door when Elsa approached. “You okay?” He said upon seeing Elsa panting. 

“She’s here, Olaf. Why the fuck is she here?” Elsa snarled, walking over to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

“W-wait, who are you talking about? Who’s here?” Olaf asked.

Elsa could barely utter the two syllables. “Anna.” She spat out. Olaf immediately stiffened. “Are you sure?” 

“I know an Aston Martin when I see one.” Elsa laid her head against their granite countertop.  
Olaf pulled a stool over, settling into it like he was seasick. “W-well we can’t be sure she’s living here. Maybe she’s just visiting a friend.” 

“A friend. That didn’t go to our school. That we didn’t know lived here.” Elsa turned to him. Olaf saw the fury in her eyes turn to anguish, filling with tears as she started to cry. 

“I-It was off to such a good start, Olaf. I-I made a friend today, maybe two. A-and now it’s fucking over…” She sobbed.

Olaf sighed, patting Elsa on the back. “It’s a big campus. Maybe you’ll never see each other.”

Elsa just shook her head. “W-what if she does? What if she tells everyone again? What do I do, Olaf?” 

Olaf gritted his teeth, his brow scrunching up behind his sunglasses. There was no forgiving what Anna Arendelle did to Elsa. 

They had been best of friends once, the three of them. Anna had just transferred into their school in the third grade. It was probably fate that Ms. Jones assigned Elsa and Olaf to be her guide. That or it was punishment for pranking Willie Lorde. As inseparable as Olaf and Elsa were, Elsa and Anna were more so. There were just things that Elsa couldn’t share with him that she could with Anna. Of course, he was still shocked when Elsa told him that she had a crush on her.

_“Really?!!” Olaf exclaimed as Elsa shushed him again. She had pulled Olaf upstairs into her room for just this, as Anna was still downstairs, working on their project._

_“I-I… yeah.” Elsa bashfully looked down. “I really, really like her, Olaf.”_

Olaf kicked himself. If only he hadn’t pushed Elsa to ask her out. Maybe they still would have been friends. But no, he had to plan something big for Elsa, he had to give her ideas. He had to have Elsa ask out Anna to the school dance. In the cafeteria. In front of the whole school. 

It wasn’t pretty. Neither of them expected the whole cafeteria to laugh at Anna. Neither of them expected Anna to flusteredly reject Elsa and run away. Neither of them expected what followed the next day.

_“How’s that snake in your pants, Elsa?”_

_“I knew she was a demon! I fucking knew it!”_

_“Freak!”_

_“Bitch-dick!”_

_“Stop pretending to be a girl, Elsa!”_

They weren’t too popular in school before. They had their small circle of friends, but nobody outside of their group paid them any mind. They were just normal. Then everyone found out about Elsa. By the end of sophomore year, everyone knew about Elsa’s extra bits. And then the bullying started. From everyone. Olaf got suspended twice for beating up people that were shit-talking his best friend. And Elsa… He remembered having to pull her out of trash cans more than once. He remembered her coming to class with her hair wet and torn from swirlies. 

That gym class, though, was probably the worst. Olaf’s fists clenched at the memory. Elsa always changed in the bathrooms. The teachers were quite accommodating in that regard. Some girls went to her spot after class, at the end of the day. Elsa refused to talk about that day. All he knew was that Anna led the group. ‘It wasn’t that bad.’ was all he got.

Olaf snapped out of his thoughts. Elsa had fallen asleep on the counter, her arms slick with tears as they held her face up. He half-dragged, half-led her to the couch, covering her with a blanket. If Anna really was here, he’d have to talk to her before Elsa did. 

Olaf jumped slightly as their doorbell rang. He looked over. She’d have no idea that we live here. He told himself. They’d stopped being friends almost immediately since that day. Even so, some small part of him was paranoid. He slowly walked towards the door. Peeling off his glasses and focusing he sighed. It was a redhead, but it wasn’t Anna.”

“Hello?” He said to the woman on the other side as he opened the door. 

“Hi there!” He was taken aback. Not at the Lamia before him. but just at how cheery she was. Olaf pulled himself out of the scowl that he had left his face stuck in and smiled. “Hi, are you looking for someone?”

“Uh, not in particular. I just wanted to say hi. I’m Ariel. I live in the apartment across from you.”

Olaf took a moment to look at the stairs, then back at this woman with a snake’s tail. “Well, I’m Olaf, nice to meet you. Elsa would come out but she’s tired right now.” He looked back into the apartment.

Ariel gasped. “Oh sorry, this is probably a bad time, But I just wanted to say that I run the ‘homeowner’s association’ here, and there’s going to be a little get-together tomorrow for all the tenants of the building.” She wrote down a time, an apartment number, and a phone number. “If you have any questions, just give me a call.” She… slithered? walked? Moved back over to her apartment door. “Oh and bring your girlfriend as well!”

Olaf sighed, “She’s not my-” Ariel shut her door before Olaf could finish. 

He stared at the paper in his hands. They should go. They should show up and make friends. But if Anna was here… He glanced at Elsa again, sleeping soundly. She shouldn’t have to go through that again.


	3. Chapter 3

Within seconds of waking up, Elsa winced. She held her cheek in her hands, tears falling from her eyes as the inside of her mouth shot with pain. Her teeth gnashed together, and she realized she fell asleep without her mouth guard. The reason escaped her. She shifted again, throwing off the baby blue blanket. She opened her eyes to find herself in the living room, on the couch.

 

_ Why did I fall asleep here?  _ At least the pain of her mouth woke her up immediately. She groaned and sat up, her vision falling on Olaf eating the hot dog she brought back at the kitchen table.

 

_ Oh right. Anna.  _ She glumly thought. Anna. Their ex-best friend. That was now here at The Institute.    
  
_ You don’t know that she’s actually studying here.  _ A voice nagged in the back of her head.  _ You don’t know anything about what she’s doing here. _

 

It was right. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe Anna did find a new friend, one that lived across town. They didn’t know. 

 

“Oh hey, you’re awake.” Olaf said between bites.

 

“I’ll be right back.” She ran over to the bathroom, looking through the medicine cabinet. A grateful sigh left her as she saw that Olaf had unpacked their luggage, or at least the medicine. She pulled out a topical cream. She winced as her finger applied white cream to the inside of her mouth, pushing through to the cool numbness and chilly mint sensation. 

 

Elsa exited the bathroom and sat down at the kitchen table. The digital clock on their stove read 6:30. Moments later she felt her stomach growl. “Hey, where’s the bag my mom gave me?” Olaf pointed to the fridge.    
  
She opened the fridge and was greeted by empty, white shelves. “We should do some grocery shopping tomorrow.” She threw out to Olaf before grabbing the sole paper bag in the fridge. The inside of which contained a pair of cold cut sandwiches.

 

Elsa was already biting into the first by the time she returned to the table. The savoury meat and mayo exploded on her taste buds. It was so simple, and yet still reminded her of her mother. 

“Yeah, about that.” Olaf produced the paper Ariel gave him from his pocket. 

 

Elsa turned it over to her and looked. She swallowed before speaking. “You already got someone’s number? Nice, you should have told me you got a date-”   
  
“It’s not a date.” Olaf shook his head. “There…” He paused, conflicted. “There’s a party for the tenants tomorrow, and our neighbour invited us. She showed up right after you fell asleep.” 

 

Elsa nodded along, taking another bite of her sandwich. 

 

“If Anna really is here, she’s going to be there as well.” Olaf pointed out. Elsa swallowed. “We can just stay in, put on a movie or something.” She replied. 

 

Olaf shook his head. “No, I’m gonna go. I’ve got a few choice words for Anna, and I need to say them before classes start.” He needed to protect Elsa. If Anna let slip her secret again… Even he didn’t know what he would do. He had to confront her now.

 

“It’s up to you if you want to come. If you…”  _ Want to see her.  _ He stopped and wrung his hands. Elsa had tried to salvage their friendship, even after her secret got out. Anna barely gave Elsa the time of day, unless it was to belittle and insult her. Eventually they decided that if Anna didn’t want any part of them, they wouldn’t try.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Elsa set down her sandwich. “I-I think I’ll come. Not to meet her or anything, but just to meet people. See if I can make some friends.” Elsa gave a light smirk, one that Olaf saw didn’t reach her eyes. He nodded in assent. “Let’s do some shopping first, though.” He added. “Actually cook something for once.”

* * *

_ Today's the day.  _ Olaf thought as he opened his eyes. Sunlight poured into his room from the window, catching him in the eyes.  _ Gonna have to move the bed. _ He groaned, turning over to end up with a faceful of platinum blonde hair.

 

He brushed Elsa's head as she slept. Last night could not have been more rough for her, with Anna probably still in their lives.

 

_ Olaf grumbled as he heard knocking on his door. He begrudgingly got up and opened the door to find Elsa, crying.  _

 

_ “I… I had a bad dream again. Can I sleep in your room?” It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed. He couldn't refuse. She looked so… vulnerable. There was no way in hell he'd let her feel that way.  _

 

_ “Sure.” He said, a bit more tiredly than he would have liked. He closed the door behind them and hopped into bed, patting a spot beside him. She got into bed beside him, and he wrapped an arm and the blankets over her shoulder. Elsa never wore too much to sleep. This time it was a tank top and loose trunks. _

 

_ Once he felt her breathing grow deep and even, he turned over, now with their backs touching, and fell asleep as well. _

 

Elsa was very much his sister, if not by blood. They'd been together and been through so much that he couldn't see her romantically. Maybe in another time, maybe in their middle school days he was slightly attracted to her, but it was more about whether he could than pubescent longing. Although, he admitted she was quite the beauty. While she couldn’t be considered busty or voluptuous, Olaf could concede that his best friend was curvy and svelte. She had taken after her mother, after all.

 

“Guh Morninh.” He shuffled back as Elsa stretched awake. “Shanksh fuh lash nigh.” She said through the mouth guard. She spat out the plastic piece into her hand, wiping her mouth with the other arm. When she smiled Olaf could see her canines extended, almost like fangs. “Wanna go get breakfast?” Elsa responded with nodding and walked to her own room, leaving Olaf alone to change and mull over his thoughts.

 

What was he going to say to Anna? He needed to set a boundary of some kind, some way to stop Anna.  _ Though, what leverage do I have?  _ He thought as he threw on a T-shirt. They weren’t friends, they barely knew each other anymore. She had no reason to listen to him. In fact, she probably had reason to outright go against him. He shuddered and grit his teeth.

 

If it came down to it, he’d have to beg. He’d grovel at Anna’s feet if it meant she wouldn’t pull that stunt again. 

 

_ You’d look like a dumbass.  _ A voice nagged him from the back of his skull. 

 

_ Better to look like a dumbass than to let Elsa’s secret slip again.  _ He retorted. His humiliation was one thing. Elsa’s was another. He didn’t have another option. He slipped on a pair of jeans and breathed deeply to clear his head. This could wait for later. 

 

He stepped out the door to find Elsa waiting for him, ready to go.  _ Yeah. I need to do this. For her sake. _

* * *

Olaf maneuvered the door handle with his thumb and index finger, the rest of his digits held down by plastic bags. 

  
“There we go.” He said as he pushed open the door. His arms ached as he set down the mass of groceries on the countertop, the fatigue seeping in once the task of lifting them was completed.    
  
“This was a horrible day for your car to break down.” Elsa followed behind, dropping off a similar number of bags on the counter as well. 

 

“I thought it’d be fine. I didn’t think the store was that far.” Olaf poured himself a glass of water, settling down at the kitchen table. Elsa chose the couch as her resting place.

 

“It’s not that far. If you’re driving.” She retorted before opening the top button of her polo shirt and fanning herself with a hand. “And it would be fine if you didn’t make us buy so much stuff!” She gestured a sore arm at the fifteen bags of groceries, cookware, and other sundries. “Not doing that, ever again.” She mumbled, just audible enough for Olaf to hear. 

 

“Speaking of things we’re never doing again,” He started sorting the fridge-bound items out from the bags and began stuffing them into the fridge. “What are you going to do if you run into Anna at the party?” They’d came back later than expected, but the party was still a few hours away. Plenty of time to prepare.    
  
Elsa didn’t respond immediately. The silence between them hung in the air as Olaf put eggs and milk in the door compartments. 

 

“I… I don’t know.” Elsa’s reply was soft, unsure. “I haven’t thought about talking to her in… years now, I guess.” She curled up into a ball on the couch, tucking her knees under her arms as she put her feet up onto the cushion she was sitting on. “We used to be so close, and then… poof. Friendship gone.” Anna had practically cut them out. She basically pretended that their near-decade of friendship just… never happened. “I-I won’t blow up at her, if that’s what you want to know. I just… don’t feel like I want to see her again.”    
  
Elsa heard the fridge door close. “Me neither. But… I never got to really talk to her after that.” Olaf’s voice softened as well as he walked over sitting down next to her. “I guess it’s long overdue.”   
  
“Don’t be rude, kay? She’s not worth getting angry over.” Elsa fell over, resting her head on Olaf’s shoulder while maintaining her tucked position. 

 

“I’ll try.” Olaf answered. He looked at the flat-screen TV across from them that had come with the apartment. “I think my PlayStation’s still in my suitcase.” He looked at the time. “Wanna play a bit before we have to get ready?”    
  
A small smile crept it’s way back onto Elsa’s face. “Sure.” 

* * *

DING! The elevator’s tinny bell sound alerted Elsa and Olaf that they were now on the 7th floor of the building. The top floor. Although small, their apartment was actually fairly swanky, especially on the top floor. The walls were a pale cream, with definitely softer carpet, and clean metal handrails. “Definitely a penthouse floor.” Olaf said as he looked around. 

  
Ariel had given them what was apparently the rec room number, although as they approached, the hallway was empty and quiet. 

 

“You got the right number, right?” Elsa said as they approached 715, the room that Ariel had specified.    
  
“Yeah.” Olaf looked down at the paper once again.  _ Room 715, Rec Room. _ His hand hovered over the doorknob, checking over everything one last time. 

 

Olaf wore a black muscle shirt and nice black slacks. “It looks good on you.” Elsa had said about the shirt. He could remember before he started working out, how scrawny and small he was. Elsa and Anna had to protect him in middle school since he was the size of a child.

 

Elsa had ‘cleaned up’ as they called it, if only just a bit. She wore a bit of makeup, some eye shadow and rouge that popped against her very pale skin. She wore a white button-up blouse and a knee-length black skirt.  _ That was new. _ Olaf thought. He hadn’t seen Elsa wear a skirt or a dress in years, ever since the Anna incident. This was definitely a sign. A sign that Elsa was (mostly) back to normal. 

 

Now it was his job to make sure it stayed that way. 

 

He pushed on the door, and it opened to loud, pumping music. The rec room was large, easily spanning the space of several apartments. It was sectioned off into three “chambers”, connected by opened double doors between them. It reminded Olaf of a conference hall or ballroom. As they entered, they could see what the sections were for. The center was turned into a dance floor, with a DJ at the back on a raised platform and a sea of people dancing in front of it. 

 

To their left was an extensive feast, arrayed on tables stretching from end to end. Among the buffet warmers full of main courses were stacks of soda cans, chips, and a dozen other types of junk food. At the end was a fully stocked bar, manned by someone with eye stalks on his head, swiveling around and eyeing each of the patrons. 

 

On the right side was a games room. From what Elsa could see, there were card tables, pool tables, beer pong setups, and at least two Nintendo Switches in front of large TV's. The yell of victory could be heard well above the music and the innumerous conversations around them.

 

A familiar crop of red hair snaked its way through the crowd to where they stood. Olaf watched as Ariel bumped into people, hearing her squeak as partygoers accidentally stepped on her tail. 

 

“Heyyy!” Ariel practically sashayed over as her entire body came into view. The lamia wore a very tight red dress. Quite tight, as Olaf noticed. The red fabric hugged her body, to the point where it was almost sticking to her skin. Olaf looked away from Ariel’s body to her brightly flushed face.

 

“You guys made it!” She wrapped both Olaf and Elsa in a tight, if not wobbly hug. “So this is Elsa?” Ariel grabbed Elsa’s hand with both of hers and gave it a vigorous shake. Ariel squinted at Elsa. “Oooh, Olaf, you lucky boy. Elsa is very pretty.” Ariel gave a flighty giggle.

 

Olaf’s head snapped to Elsa, who was looking between Ariel and Olaf with a variety of emotions. Uncomfortable happiness, shock, horror, embarrassment, betrayal, Elsa’s face quickly ran through the gamut of possible emotions. “T-thanks?” She said to the tipsy redhead.

 

“Um, Ariel, actually, Elsa isn’t my girlfriend.” He scratched the back of his head.    
  
Ariel’s face morphed into a look of shock and surprise, to which Olaf sighed in relief.

 

...A look that quickly turned into a lascivious smile and half-lidded eyes as she crept close to him.

 

“I see now, you guys are shy!” Olaf just hung his head. “That’s so cute! You guys are adorable, look at you trying to not look like a couple.”   
  
“No, really, Ariel, we’re not dating.” Olaf tried to calm the snake-tailed woman.

 

“I bet you can’t keep your hands off each other in private, though. All the dirty things you two do.” Olaf gulped, and an admittedly adorable blush crept up Elsa’s face as well. “I’ll leave you lovebirds alone now, I’ll see you later! Or not~” Ariel gave a sultry wink to Olaf and then stumbled back through the crowd. Her tail slipped between a pair of legs and then she was gone. 

 

“Well. She seems… excitable.” Elsa broke the awkward silence between them.    
  
“Yeah. Let’s just uh… hope she forgets that in the morning?” Olaf said, still watching Ariel push through to the center of the dance floor.

 

“I honestly doubt it.” Elsa replied. She smacked herself on the cheeks in an attempt to quell her blush. “I’m gonna get some food.” She walked towards the buffet table, leaving Olaf alone. 

 

His eyes began to scan the room, looking for Anna. The dimmed lights made it difficult to make out colours, and he had no idea what Anna’s hair would look like now. He hoped she kept the twin braids style she always wore. After an initial survey came up empty, Olaf sighed and headed off towards the left side of the room.

The “activities” portion of the rec room had quite a bit of activity going on. Olaf could now see a few skee ball set-ups and what seemed to be strip poker happening in the back corner. While he couldn’t join anything like the beer pong, there was still other things to do. He approached one of the Switch tables, the one surrounded by a slightly smaller crowd. He lifted up his glasses to look through the crowd and saw that they were playing Smash.

 

“Suck it, Ryder!” A blue-skinned man flipped both birds at who Olaf assumed was this “Ryder” person. “Pikachu prevails yet again!” Olaf pushed through to pick up more of their conversation.

 

Ryder was a chiseled, almost regal looking man with deep brown hair and a grin that even Olaf thought looked pretty good. He held his controller comfortably his off hand as he talked. “Yeah, Aladdin, but that’s if I, Flynn Ryder,” He gave a wink towards some of the girls watching, and Olaf saw them collectively swoon, with one poor insect-like girl hitting the floor, “Was playing. Now if Eugene was, this would be a whole different story.” Flynn slicked back his hair, and all of a sudden changed. His bold and suave demeanour suddenly flipped, and he looked almost scared, eyes darting around like a cornered animal. Eugene nervously settled down into the chair, almost withering from the gazes of the women Flynn had just charmed.

 

“Win it for me, big boy!” A girl with an impossibly long tail reached out and caressed Eugene’s face. “Y-y-y-y-eah…” Eugene stuttered and began to shake, but moved his attention to the screen, selecting Captain Falcon to face off against Aladdin’s Pikachu. As soon as the match started, Eugene’s shakes and jitters faded, and he went into the zone.

 

It was barely even a match. Eugene went on the offensive the minute the count dropped, air-juggling Aladdin all the way through the first stock, and crashing Pikachu into the stage floor with a well placed knee. 

 

Same story for stock two. Aladdin barely had time to breathe before he was sent up in the air again, getting thrown off stage over and over and over until Eugene put him down with a flaming kick. 

 

The crowd stood (mostly) silent as Eugene crushed Aladdin one last time, toying with the blue-skinned man and loitering around, making attacks only occasionally. Aladdin himself was in full concentration, bent double, staring at the screen and gripping his controller as tight as possible. Eugene toyed with him for a while before punting Pikachu one last time with a climactic “FALCON PUNCH!”. 

 

Eugene shakily smiled at Aladdin, who rolled his eyes. “Fine, you win Ryder.”   
  
Eugene bent over for a second and suddenly Flynn was back, pumping his fist in the air. “Yes, your ass is mine, Aladdin!”   
  


“Phrasing.” Aladdin responded. “In any case,” He rolled his eyes again and held up an open palm. “In the names of my ancestors and on my everlasting honour, I Aladdin, pledge myself three commands to thee, Flynn Ryder.” He said, slightly deadpanned.

 

“Command one, get me a drink or something.” Flynn said to him, a friendly smirk on his face. “I’ll think of the rest later.” He added before talking to one of the girls from before. 

 

“I swear to god if you make me sing again…” Aladdin mock grumbled before heading off to the other side of the venue.

 

Olaf moved past the front of the crowd to see if he could get to the open seat. He was about to ask when a chillingly familiar voice reached his ears. 

 

“Holy shit, is that you, Olaf?”   
  
Olaf turned in the direction of the sound, changing the depth of his visual powers to look through the crowd. His blood froze as he saw a mop of orange-red hair and sideburns towering above the rest of the party.

 

“Hans. Just perfect.” He mumbled and sighed.

 

Olaf considered Hans Sodergaard to be a dick. Probably the most prolific bully of Elsa after the secret about her genitalia got out in high school, he led the school rugby team into harassing her throughout their time at their old school. They had cooled down after Olaf broke Hans’ nose and jaw on two separate occasions, but Olaf still disliked the jock. 

 

And yet for some reason he went to The Institute instead of the closer Aurizon. Olaf groaned. Another person that knew Elsa’s secret, and someone he definitely couldn’t grovel to. He turned around and looked at Hans with a serious look. “Hi.”

 

“You applied to The Institute as well, what a coincidence!” Hans said once he was close enough. He held a beer, even though he was plenty underage.  _ Well he looks like he’s old enough.  _ Olaf looked up at his 6’3” frame.

 

“Yeah, I did. Wanted to  _ get away  _ from it all.” He said, his jaw automatically hardening as he spoke. 

 

“Is Bitch-Dick here as well? I knew you guys were fucking close.” Hans began to scan the room. “Scratch that, I knew you guys were fucking.”    
  
A vein bulged in Olaf’s neck. Ariel assuming their relationship out of ignorance was one thing. He conceded that Elsa and him looked like they married sometimes with how they interacted. But Hans knew exactly where he stood on Elsa. And using her old nickname too? That crossed a line. 

  
  


He pulled him down by the collar of his shirt. “That’s none of your business, Hans. And her name is Elsa.” He growled right in his face. His eyes uncontrollably changed their vision, and Hans looked like a miniature horror movie as his skin, flesh, and bone popped in and out of existence in his sight.

 

Hans jerked away from Olaf’s grasp, holding his hands up to the side. “Jeez man, I’m not going to beat on her or anything like that. I was just looking to rag on her for a bit, y’know, for old time’s sake?” Olaf hated the sickly confidant smirk on his face. 

 

“I suggest you don’t let Elsa’s secret slip here, Hans. If I hear that people know what Elsa is, guess whose face I’m coming for first.” Olaf laid the threat out immediately. He inwardly smirked a bit as Hans shifted his jaw. “Fine, I won’t. Shitting on Bitch-Dick was getting boring by the end of it anyways.” He turned around and raised a hand in farewell. “See ya around, Olaf.” 

 

Olaf sighed. He did not expect that to go that well. Odd. He turned back around to the Smash game still going on. His appetite for gaming was gone. Now he had to find Anna. If she was even here. 

* * *

Elsa scooped a healthy serving of pasta onto the paper plate, which was piled with other pieces of finger food that almost crowded out the noodles. Carrying the groceries back worked up quite an appetite, and they had played video games for the hours in between getting home and coming here. As such, she was starving. 

  
She ate quietly as she stood in the corner of the room, seeing all kinds of people come in and out of the side chamber. Other than the oddity of each person, it looked absolutely normal. Obviously a place like Armoria tended to attract supernatural beings that wanted to fit in, but the fact that something like this wouldn’t feel too out of place to Elsa showed that it was working. The outside world didn’t know much about the supernatural, but there were always sightings, rumours, and conspiracies. The whole world leaders being lizard people was totally bogus, though. The clans of Lizardmen that Elsa knew were quite down-to-earth, and tended to enjoy manual labour and simple lives. Most of them worked on farms or construction in Armoria. Expecting them to pursue some kind of maniacal world domination was downright crazy.

 

Most people passed her by. She got a few stares, a few people chatted with her. But there wasn’t any creeps yet. She got into conversation with another freshman like her, Merida, she remembered. A nymph, with silvery pale wings and a curly mane of hair like fire. Elsa was surprised to learn that she was also doing Business Admin like her, and they had decided to become study buddies for their courses. 

 

She started to dig into the pasta. Nothing like her family’s pasta, but it was decent enough. She had never met her grandfather, Lorenzo, but her mom and grandma always said that his pasta was the pinnacle of the Christian family. If she found Gran-Gran’s pasta to be amazing, she could only imagine what her grandfather’s would have tasted like. 

 

“Come to think of it, doesn’t grandma live on this side of town?” Elsa racked her memory, but she hadn’t seen her grandma in years, since she spent a lot of time outside of Armoria.

 

She was about halfway through her plate when she saw Anna. Her eyes absent-mindedly trailed a head of strawberry blonde as it entered. A pair of majestic wings trailed behind, starting red and changing colour from orange to yellow to white at the edge of the feathers. Her breath stopped as the two of them locked eyes, Anna standing in the middle, Elsa against the edge of the room.

 

Elsa needed to go. No time to call Olaf. She would text him after she lost Anna. She started moving, following the edge of the wall. She threw her half-finished meal into the trash and ducked into the crowd. She heard her name being called. It hurt to hear, and yet she wanted to keep hearing it. Tears fell from her eyes as she ducked into the dance room, narrowly dodging Anna’s vision. Almost two years of practice made her good at hiding in crowds. When she confirmed that she had lost Anna, she weeped, in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by the bodies of dancing revelers. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Scenes of abuse get a bit graphic in this chapter. Warning you now. Also some sexuality slurs in here. Just a warning.

 

Anna shouldn't have been surprised that Elsa ran off. She'd been a right bitch to her for the last two years, she'd should have been surprised if Elsa didn't run.

Her wings sagged in melancholy. She'd lost her best friends because possibly the crowning achievement of dumbassery.

Elsa asking her out was absolutely adorable, and although Anna didn't see her ex-best friend like that. She was absolutely flattered.

But then the others started laughing. She felt hot and angry that day, and she lashed out, brutally turning down her best friend. She didn't mean to. She didn't  _want_ to. But she did. And she kept feeling angry, that Elsa would do something to make everyone laugh at her. She had to endure it for the rest of the day. By the time her drama club practice started, the event had morphed into 'Anna and Elsa are in a lesbian relationship'.

And then she got more angry. It got directed at Elsa. The others teased her to no end throughout practice. There was no escape from it. The teacher didn't really pay attention, as he was sitting in the front row, too far to hear the whispering of the teenagers on stage.

They cornered her after practice, teased and pushed her around, calling her a dyke, carpet muncher, things that she was most emphatically not. Her anger boiled over, and for the first time in their friendship, she truly hated Elsa Christian. In that moment she hated her for doing that, for turning her into the laughingstock of the school for the day. She wanted her to feel the same way, to feel that pain.

And so she snapped. Denounced Elsa, revealed that she wasn't a satyr-esque as she introduced herself. That she was a lust demon. And that she had a penis.

It wasn't until the next day that she realized what she had done.

" _Why? Why did you tell them, Anna?"_

Anna's heart clenched as she recalled the look of betrayal on Elsa's face. She had told her about her extra appendage in private. She had made a promise not to tell anyone.

But she broke it. She couldn't bear to see Elsa, but she couldn't walk back on telling everyone now. The truth had spread too far, and it would be impossible to dislodge.

That wasn't even the worst thing Anna did. The worst thing she did was that she kept bullying Elsa. For two years. And only because she was scared. She was scared of what the school would do to her if she tried to make up with Elsa. They almost expected her to lead the charge. She saw what happened to Elsa, the swirlies, the beatings, the insults. So she led the charge, prodded on by fear. Even when some of the girls brought tasers and fleshlights to school. She didn't tell Elsa, didn't warn her. She led them right to Elsa, right when she was changing.

Anna had to lean against the wall for support. She shouldn't have come. If Elsa didn't hate her before that day. She definitely hated her after it.

_Anna stood outside the bathroom door. Behind her were four other girls in her grade, all with their backpacks. It was the end of the day, after all. She took a shaky breath, willing the tears away. She pushed open the door. "Remember girls, only touch her gross dick." A petite brunette to her left said as they entered._

_Elsa was humming. It was sweet, melodic. Anna grabbed the edge of the sink, using to support herself. She couldn't stop now. It was too late._

_The other four marched over to the stall Elsa was changing in. The tallest of them, Lauren, pulled the door open, breaking the lock._

" _What the fu-" Elsa was barely able to respond before she was tased in the arm. Her body stiffened, and crumpled. Anna held a neutral face._

" _Pull her pants down."_   _Anna barely heard herself say the words. They were so alien to her, like a different person talking._

" _She made you suffer, she made you suffer, she made you suffer." Anna repeated in her head like a mantra, trying to justify what was about to happen. It was a weak excuse. She knew this was wrong. She should stop this. But she froze up. She was too afraid. They slapped her awake, pulled out the tools that they brought. And then they began._

_After five minutes she couldn't bear to watch. She turned around, Crying as quietly as possible while Elsa held their attention._

_The screaming, the sobbing, the begging. Anna tried to shut it out._

" _Anna… please… stop…" Anna hadn't moved from that spot. The other four had left. Anna slowly turned around, her face neutral once more._

_Elsa laid on the floor, sprawled like a broken doll. Her eyes glassy and unfocused. Her midriff and waist was a tapestry of bruises and bitemarks. Anna whirled her head away as her gaze fell on Elsa's pelvic region. What little she caught of the aftermath of their assault nearly made her retch. Blue and black on pale white and flushed red. And the smell. Singed hair and fish. That definitely made her nauseous. She walked out. Called 911. Went home. Went to the bathroom. She retched and cried into the toilet for hours._

Anna had realized she had curled up in the corner. At least people left her alone.

The other girls had been expelled for that incident. It was too extreme for suspension. And yet Anna got away scot free. Elsa was the only witness. Elsa didn't say she was there. The others maintained Anna was the one behind this. Elsa, who was in a wheelchair at the time, maintained that it was only the four of them.

Anna definitely didn't deserve Elsa.

"You OK, babe?" Anna looked up. Hans stood above her, his hand outstretched. They had started dating senior year. "Yeah." She gulped taking his hand and getting up.

"Did you see her again?" Hans asked. Anna nodded in response. "She ran off. I knew this was a bad idea. I fucking knew it." They had realized together that Anna had fucked up, big time. When Hans had overheard that Elsa would be going to The Institute, Anna had enrolled as well on impulse. She wanted to apologize to Elsa.

_It's probably too late._ Anna thought.  _She doesn't want anything to do with you._

_But, she cared enough about me to lie for me, even after I did that. She has to care. She has to._

* * *

Elsa shuffled her way to the edge of the dance floor, looking glum. She didn't want to be here anymore. She just wanted to leave. She looked for Olaf, trying to find him somewhere. She couldn't find him.

She leaned against the edge of the wall again, this time closer to the door. If Anna found her again, she'd have to make a dash for it. She crossed her arms, thinking about her. All Elsa saw was her face, and yet it still entranced her.

"Why are you looking so glum?" She was startled by the stranger's voice. A charming guy with slicked-back black hair stood beside her. She looked at his eyes. Pink. Probably some kind of vision powers.

"Nothing, just thinking right now." She answered.

"About an ex?" He said.

"Kind of. We… we used to be friends, and I told her some secrets, and then she told everyone in school, and just… yeah." He nodded and listened. Elsa felt so… comfortable around him.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." He stepped in front of her. "But a pretty girl like you shouldn't be looking gloomy anyways." Elsa felt a rising blush at the compliment. Suddenly he produced a flower, a pink rose. "Doesn't really match up to you, but I just want to cheer you up." He brushed her hair aside, sticking it on top of her ear, under her horn. Elsa felt hot and flustered. She had to try and keep balanced. "T-thank you…" She trailed off, staring right into those bright, pink eyes.

"The name's Adam." He stepped back a bit. "What's yours?"

"Elsa." She said without hesitation. Adam. It was such a pretty name. She wanted to keep saying it. Adam. Adam. Adam.

She moved forward a step, but her legs fell out from under her, and Adam had to catch her. Had she drank anything? She didn't remember.

"Whoa there, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. I guess I'm just not used to parties like this." She giggled. Adam smelled like roses. And chocolate. In a manly way, of course.

"Well, if you're not used to this, how about I take you back to your place then. You seem quite out of it." Elsa could only giggle at his smile. "Sure." She twirled a lock of hair. His eyes seemed even more vibrant than before, and an even deeper pink.

Adam supported her as she stumbled, giggling all the while. She didn't drink anything, and yet she felt almost out of control. But Adam was so comfortable. So warm. "Fourth floor." She said to him as they entered the elevator.

The world seemed to tilt and spin as the elevator went down. Elsa leaned into Adam's chest, still giggling. She looked back up at his eyes. Her lips parted slightly as she tried to get on her tiptoes, trying to get a closer look.

The scent of roses intensified, and she looked at Adam's lips. So… kissable. She pulled his head down and embraced him, kissing. He was good. She melted in his arms, and she could feel him carry her out of the elevator. She closed her eyes, stuck in the feeling. She could hear other voices, but they sounded so far away. Too distant to matter. She closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling of Adam.

* * *

Anna glumly picked at the finger food she picked up. "Not gonna eat that?" Hans said, his plate clean of the food that was previously on it.

She waved him to go ahead.

She had wasted so much effort coming here. Why did she expect Elsa to run back into her arms? She had insulted her and abused her as much as anyone else. Well, maybe not as much as anyone else, but still.

Anna gave her whole plate over to Hans. She had to apologize to Elsa, in any way she could. Even if Elsa didn't take her back. She needed to at least tell her.

The music continued to blast through the party as Anna searched for a platinum blonde head. Her eyes fell upon Elsa, against the wall, talking to some guy.

"Found her?" Hans reappeared by his side, both their plates gone.

Anna pointed her out to Hans. He squinted for a moment before he found her.

Anna looked as they talked, watching as he put a flower into her hair. She felt a pang in her heart.  _Why do I feel this way?_ She thought to herself. Why did it hurt seeing Elsa with someone?

Her heart ached again as she saw Elsa giggle. She knew why that hurt to see.

Elsa's smile was brilliant, even from how far she was. Before it could instantly brighten up Anna's day, but now it was just a reminder of how much she hurt Elsa. And how much she moved on.

Anna noticed something odd as Elsa left with her mystery man. Elsa stumbled, having to rely on this guy for support. When she saw Elsa before, she was definitely sober. And Elsa hated alcohol anyways. There was no way she would have drank, even if she was of age to get any. Her inner voice nagged at her that she didn't know how much Elsa had changed, but her gut said something was wrong.

She relayed her thoughts to Hans. "We should check it out." He replied. The two of them ran out the door to the rec room in pursuit.

She spotted Elsa and the black-haired man again at the elevator. Elsa stumbled and leaned up against him, embracing him tight. Something was definitely wrong. Anna waited until they went into the elevator before heading over.

"Start heading down the stairs, Hans. I'll text you what floor to stop on." She said, looking at the slowly decreasing numbers. Hans nodded, getting to the stairs in a few strides. She heard him bounding down the stairs, his footfalls loud.

"Come on, come on, come on." She couldn't let something happen to Elsa again, especially if she was able to stop it. "Not this time."

The numbers continued to decrease. She held her phone ready, her fingers itching to text. The lights above the elevator continued to go down, and then stopped at fourth floor. She waited a moment to see, and then texted it to Hans. She regretted even doing that. Every second she spent was a second wasted, a second where something could happen to Elsa.

She called for the other elevator.

Hans swung himself over the railing, landing on the other side of the stairs. He repeated this all the way down. His phone sounded and he pulled it out, stopping to catch his breath as well. The text was a single digit. 4. He looked at the sign. He was at the fifth floor. He swung over another railing, his knees and ankles taking the impact. He swung off again, and landed right in front of the door. What he saw made his eyes turn feral.

Elsa was pinned against the wall, kissing that black-haired stranger again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, hands roaming his hair and back. That wasn't the issue. The issue was the four other guys standing around her, leering and laughing. He heard the fall of belt buckles.

"HEY!" He yelled, getting their attention. He ran at them, turning into a mass of orange fur and legs halfway. What stood before them was now a large wolf, its green eyes filled with anger. He made fun of Elsa before, maybe beat her up a few times. This was going too far.

Hans snarled at them, baring his teeth and barking loudly. That seemed to shake some sense into the group, and they quickly dispersed, dropping Elsa on the floor.

He reverted to his human form. Elsa was now unconscious. Her shirt was missing, and Hans quickly took off his jacket to cover her front. The skirt had been hiked up to her hips, and Hans looked away, standing guard. A sleepy looking gorgon opened her door, glaring at Hans. He whispered sorry, and the door closed again.

Anna rushed out of the elevator, ready to hit anyone who stood in her way. She only found Hans, his jacket over Elsa.

She looked over to Hans, concern for Elsa in her eyes.

"Nothing happened, there were just some guys. They didn't get to do anything."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief, kneeling to hug the unconscious Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna watched Tiana work her chemistry magic, the dark-skinned girl’s long tongue sticking out and slathering her face as she conducted tests on the mysterious rose Anna found in Elsa’s hair.

 

She looked worriedly at her bedroom, where Elsa still laid unconscious. Anna had taken her to her own bed last night after the party, but it was now mid-afternoon and Elsa was still asleep.

 

Tiana sighed and sucked her tongue back in with a loud SLURP! She wiped her face with paper towel and looked at the mobile lab she had brought with her.

 

“The rose contained a drug, a truth serum, if you will.”  


Anna raised an eyebrow at this. “I thought that was just fiction.”

 

“Well, a drug that makes someone unable to lie is nonsense, but there are drugs that impair the ability to think or make someone more… comfortable with people. This one does both.” Tiana held up a small vial with a bare amount of clear liquid. “I still say the best truth serum is an endless Jager train, but what the hell do I know?” She started packing up the condensers and flasks she had brought.

 

“And what about Elsa waking up?” Anna asked worriedly.

 

“She’ll be fine. Based on what I can gather from dosage and exposure time, she’ll be up within an hour or two.” Tiana had been one of those kids from their school that didn’t bully Elsa, mostly because she spent far too much time in the lab to care about drama outside of it.

 

“Thank you so much for driving over, and taking something from your dad’s lab.” Anna had called Tiana over when she realized that Elsa was still unconscious. She silently thanked her past self for befriending Tiana in chemistry class.

 

“Nah, this baby is mine. Dad got it for me for my 18th birthday.” She patted the bulky black briefcase. “Gonna be real handy when I do CSI work someday.” She hugged Anna. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, Anna. She’ll be fine.”

 

Tiana had left soon after. Hans had gone out with friends for the day, and so Anna was left alone with Elsa. She gulped and entered her room.

 

Elsa slept peacefully on her bed. Anna brushed a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. She hadn’t really seen Elsa for two years, and now here she was, right in front of her.

 

Those two years had really changed Elsa. She used to be a bit chubby, a little shorter. Now she looked positively regal. Sleek would be how Anna would describe her. She filled out, slimmed down, and now looked like a model. She had seen her change, grow out into a fine specimen of her species, but up close, Anna could finally see that Elsa had become beautiful.

 

Her mouth was a bit ajar, due to the molding clay she used to cover Elsa’s fangs. She remembered the times Elsa forgot her mouth guard, how cranky she got after. She hoped that the clay wasn’t toxic. She’d seen it used to make those clay-baked foods like in Hannibal, and just assumed it was fine.  

 

She looked at Elsa’s phone that was now on her desk. Several missed calls from Olaf. Anna didn’t have the strength to pick up, to face Olaf. She was scared.

 

Anna started to cry. She missed Elsa, she missed Olaf, she missed being friends with them. She regretted so much, and she was sure there was no way in hell that they would take her back.   
  
“I’m sorry, Elsa. I’m so, so, so sorry.” She caressed Elsa’s cheek tenderly.

 

Anna cried for a good half hour, sobbing into the sheets, into her tissues. She kept apologizing, for every little thing that she did to Elsa, even to things that she did during their friendship, like pushing Olaf out of a tree when they were in sixth grade. She embraced Elsa, remembering her scent, her warmth.

 

Anna pulled away as she felt Elsa stir. The crying was long over and she had just rested, her head on Elsa’s shoulder, hugging her.

 

“Mm… Ngh…. Mmm…” Elsa’s eyes remained closed as she squirmed, stretching out and yawning.

 

“Elsa?” Anna tentatively asked, returning to her seat next to the bed.

 

Elsa’s eyes shot open, the fatigue disappearing almost instantly as she backed up, pressing up against the headboard as much as possible, away from Anna, her eyes containing a mixture of fear and anger.

 

It broke Anna’s heart to see.

 

“Whea am I? Wha ah yuh heah?” Elsa frowned and reached into her mouth, pulling out the fang caps Anna made. “Where am I? Why are you here?” She asked, her voice cold, interrogative.

 

Anna wanted to break down. Elsa acting like she didn’t know her. She knew she deserved it, but she didn’t have to like it.

 

Anna remorsefully looked at Elsa. “Do you… remember what happened last night?”

 

Elsa closed her eyes. It was foggy. She remembered seeing Anna, then ducking away, then…

 

“Adam.” She touched her lips. At the time he seemed so… perfect, like he was her soulmate.

 

“He used something on you, some kind of drug.”   
  
Elsa bristled. Something like that, happening again. She felt nauseous.

 

“There were some other guys there.” Elsa curled up into a ball. Her mind flashed back to that bathroom, being held down, how wrong it felt.

 

“Luckily we got down there in time to save you before they did anything.”

 

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “We?”

 

“Yeah, me and Hans-”  
  
“Hans?!” Elsa looked incredulous. “I-It’s a long story.”

 

Elsa seemed to calm down, letting go of her legs and sitting on the bed. She was wearing one of Anna’s shirts, and it was a bit small.

 

“Thank you.” It was barely above a whisper, and it took a second for it to register with Anna. “What?” She asked.

 

“Thank you for saving me.” Elsa choked out. It seemed to hurt her to say it.

 

Anna smiled. Maybe this could work out. Maybe this tragedy could lead to them being friends again. She stretched out her hand to touch Elsa’s. “Well, I’m always here. If you need someone to talk to-”  
  
“NO!” Elsa jerked her hand away, looking at Anna with deadly seriousness. “It’s fine.”

 

Anna was shocked. “But… why?”  
  
“I don’t know why you’re here Anna, but I don’t care. I don’t want to be friends with you, Anna. I moved here to get away from that place. To get away from what happened.” She looked down, slightly melancholy.

 

“Then let’s go back to how it was, Elsa.” Anna’s heart beat in her chest. This might be her only chance. She couldn’t let it go. “We can be friends again, Elsa. I’m sorry for-”  
  
“I don’t care how sorry you are!” Elsa yelled. Anna could see tears in Elsa’s eyes. Her eyes began to sting as well, and she felt her own tears well up.   
  
“Don’t you see, Anna? I can’t trust you anymore. Every time I see you, I keep remembering those two years.” Elsa let her tears freely fall, her voice quivered as she spoke. “I don’t want to remember it. Any of it. I just want to be normal.” She got up and out of the bed and opened the bedroom door. “I don’t want to be your friend. I don’t want to be your anything. I’m sorry, Anna.”

 

Anna sat alone in her room. As she heard the front door close she started to sob, wailing as she pressed her face into the sheets, trying to remember Elsa.   
  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Her muffled voice sobbed into the bed. It didn’t matter how much she repeated it. It wouldn’t change a thing.

 

Elsa called a very relieved Olaf once she started down the staircase. She lied, telling him that she’d partied hard for the night and fell asleep at a new friend’s place.

 

“Thank god, I was so fucking worried.” He said.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine. I think the party went well. Didn’t see Anna.” She lied.

 

“That’s good.” Olaf said.

 

Elsa entered the apartment soon after, heading over to her room. She laid on her bed and curled up, sticking her head into the shirt itself, losing herself in the scent of Anna. She told Olaf didn’t want to be Anna’s friend anymore. So why did it hurt so much to actually say to Anna herself?

* * *

A blonde woman leaned back at her desk, nursing a glass of whiskey. She looked very young, barely out of school, but she commanded a presence of someone far older and far more powerful.

 

She took a sip of the liquor, the ball of ice clinking as she watched a very flustered man put on his pants. Behind her was the New York City skyline.   
  
“I hope that our companies will have a very… comfortable partnership, Mr. Bishop.” She said in a sultry voice, leaning back just enough so that Mr. Bishop could admire her bountiful cleavage. It helped that her shirt was still in the corner of the room, thrown there when they had entered, madly kissing.

 

“Y-yes Ms. Christian. I-I’ll talk to the rest of the board about your offer.” He nodded rapidly before making his way out. The staff would know exactly what he was in here for, considering his wrinkled shirt, unkempt hair, and lack of the tie and blazer he had come into the building with.

 

Moments later, her secretary walked in, a brunette wearing an outfit that bordered on scandalous. “How’d negotiations go, Idunna?” She said with a knowing grin.

 

Idunna smiled wistfully at her. “Not great, but still… fruitful.” She sent a predatory smirk to her secretary and beckoned her over with a pale finger. “Come, Belle.” She said, dispelling the illusory hexes on both of them.

 

A pair of curved horns sprouted from Idunna’s head, followed by a pair of night black bat wings from her lower back. Belle’s horns were straight and went upwards from her forehead. Idunna loved how they made perfect handholds.

Belle sashayed over, swinging her hips in a sinfully tight pencil skirt. She went around the desk, trailing her hands across Idunna’s shoulders.

 

“I can assume you didn’t finish during your time with Mr. Bishop?” Belle asked, her hands trailing up pale thighs.

 

“Unfortunately, no. Mr Bishop wasn’t exactly a-” Idunna gasped as Belle pressed her rosy lips against her own southern ones, “good lover.” She moaned as Belle tended to her needs. She knew exactly how to touch her, to set her alight. It helped that they had centuries of experience together.

 

She still remembered how she met Belle. She was just barely twenty, and it was in a bourgeois English coffeehouse right at the height of the French Revolution. Belle had fled the country before The Reign of Terror, and by providence had ended up in the establishment Idunna had been working in at the time. Belle had sniffed out Idunna upon entering, and had been surprised to find another Alu-Fiend. At the time, neither Idunna or Belle had no idea there were others like them.

 

The two of them had been through it all together. Sometimes in spirit if not in person. Napoleon. German Unification. World War I. Spanish Influenza. The Great Depression. The Holocaust. Hippies.

 

Idunna let out a guttural moan as Belle found her sweet spot, her impossibly long tongue driving Idunna overboard. She clutched Belle’s horns, pulling her face right against her squirting sex.

 

The intoxicating stench of her cum began to fill the room. She would probably have to cancel her meetings for the next few hours, lest her clients fall into a lusting stupor.

 

Belle rose up and sat in Idunna’s lap, passionately kissing her lover.

 

“Belle.” Idunna stopped the kiss, remembering one more thing she needed to do.   
  
“Oui, Ma Cherie?” Idunna shuddered at Belle’s french. Two hundred and fifty years, and it still gave her shivers.

 

“I need you to go to Armoria, as soon as possible. It’s time my granddaughter learned the ways of the Christian clan. I’d go myself,” Idunna smirked. “But I doubt she’d want to learn the birds and the bees from her Gran-Gran.” She cursed the modern human culture of sex and its vehement hatred of incest, pornography notwithstanding. She had tutored her daughters herself, but Aria seemed to have decided to forgo the traditional methods when it came to Elsa.

 

“As soon as possible, or….?” Belle left the question in the air as she traced Idunna’s collarbone.

 

Idunna rolled her eyes. “Maybe after this.” She said before kissing Belle yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

“Run faster lass, we’re gonna be late!” Merida’s small voice was high and tinny in her ear, and Elsa pumped her legs faster, her backpack loudly rattling as she picked up the pace, her lungs beginning to burn from the effort. She watched as Merida’s tiny form zoomed past her, the tiny splotch of red hair leaving her in the dust. 

 

Elsa blamed Anna coming back for her current predicament. Because of her, she didn’t have an opportunity to actually realize how far two of her courses were from each other until Merida had told her not two minutes ago. 

 

Elsa’s first day of school started with Macroeconomics at 9:00 AM, and immediately after was Basic Accounting and Finance at 10:30. Which was held practically across campus. As such, she only had about five minutes to book it across campus to the other building. She should have paid more attention during her tour with Rapunzel.

 

Elsa let out a mighty yell as she pushed herself to the limit, running into the building and racing after Merida, who was already zooming away at the top of the stairs. She watched the pixie-like Merida slip into a gap in the auditorium doors. Elsa ran after it, pulling open the doors to reveal a now full sized Merida sprawled against the backs of the seats closest to them, groaning from her crash landing. Her translucent wing gave a small twitch as she laid in embarrassment and discomfort.

 

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at the other students filing in. It was close, but they had made it. She pulled Merida up, who dusted herself off. 

 

“Remind me to never do that again.” Merida said. Her Scottish brogue saturated her voice. 

 

They sat close to the front, watching the professor write out the outline for the class. Several of her serpentine heads held chalk in their mouths, assisting her hands with writing. 

 

She was a thin woman, her body normal up until her neck, which sprouted twelve heads with necks that tapered as they reached the head, their faces dragon-like. It reminded Elsa of Rapunzel’s hair, if she didn’t have a head. Their professor’s long necks were quite the sight, making her about 7 feet tall.

 

“Hello class.” A legion of voices sprouted from the heads, pointed at the whole class. They seemed to amplify each other, the acoustics of the auditorium only making her louder. Even in the packed hall, filled with probably hundreds of students, she needed no microphone. “My name is professor Lernaean, and I’ll be teaching BAF 101 for this term. You guys will be one of four sections this term…” As Professor Lernaean continued introducing herself and the syllabus, Elsa diligently took notes. She recorded the lecture and wrote a transcript of everything that was important. The grading scheme, midterms, projects and due dates.

“Of course, I am one of those professors that likes to show you pictures of her kids.” Professor Lernaean switched to a slide showing a picture of several small hydra children, their heads play-fighting in a wild melee. Several students laughed, Elsa included. A few ‘Aww!’s could be heard as well. 

 

The professor kept a good pace. She seemed enthusiastic to teach, which was nice. Elsa found herself smirking at the jokes that were made, making the note-taking process a bit less boring. 

 

The class ended early. Elsa looked up at the clock. Thirty minutes early. She closed her recording program and laptop, tucking it gently back into her bag.

 

“Wanna get lunch?” Merida stood up, having already packed ages ago.    
  
“Gimme a sec, my legs are jelly right now.” Elsa remained seated.

 

“Oh stop being a wanker and get up, you wuss.” Merida slapped her on the shoulder. They had met at Ariel’s party, and became fast friends. Elsa was grateful for this, someone she could talk to all day, as they shared most of their classes. 

 

“You’re not the one who had to run all the way from the Business Building.” She retorted with a smirk. After a minute or so she got up, swinging her bag around her shoulder and walking out of their class. 

 

The two of them walked in comfortable silence towards the central quad of The Institute. Elsa took time to breathe in the scent of trees. The campus had quite a few trees planted along its footpaths. Sometimes the areas between buildings turned into a temporary forest. It helped to offset the barren brown dirt that stretched out past the outskirts of Armoria as far as the eye could see. The Institute was still basically on the edge of town, even though a school-town industry base had begun to spring up in the area. 

 

Elsa thought about what had happened after the party. She was grateful to Anna. And Hans too, begrudgingly. If they weren’t there to stop Adam and his goons… 

 

But she couldn’t return Anna’s request. Just seeing her face brought up too many bad memories of high school. She’d drifted away back then, pushed Anna away after their friendship was smashed by her. All her work trying to forget threatened to unravel the moment she saw or talked to Anna. She wanted their friendship back. She missed the easy camaraderie they had. But she couldn’t trust her anymore. Not after what she did. She’d pushed out Anna once before. She could do it again, and keep doing it. She didn’t see Anna at all since the day after the party. They’d seen each other again later, when they went to file a police report. Hans was there too. He had clapped her on the shoulder, still calling her Bitch-Dick, to Anna’s chagrin. But it didn’t carry the same vitriol of their high school days. If she didn’t feel utter hatred towards the moniker, Elsa would have found it to have been slightly endearing in that moment. 

 

She told the truth about the incident to Olaf that night. He practically flipped out about all of it, telling Elsa that she was stupid and crazy and ‘I’m so fucking glad you’re okay!’ before embracing her in a tight hug. 

 

Elsa groaned as she approached the central quad, seeing a swath of students clad in white T-shirts with coloured designs clogging the greens. 

 

“Right, Orientation.” She said to herself as the students were coached in a dance by a small group of figures on a podium off in the distance. Elsa was surprised to see that many of them were getting into it, a far cry from the zumba lessons in gym class that most of the kids found dull.

 

“Meet you on the other side, lassie!” Merida said as she shrunk, her bags and books shrinking with her. When she was finished she could fit in Elsa’s palm. The red haired Scot dashed away, fluttering through the crowd. Elsa rolled her eyes. 

 

Elsa looked around, searching for a way around the quad. The campus was circular in shape, and most of the roads led away from the center like spokes on a wheel. She would have to cut through the buildings. 

 

She went into the nearest building, an arts building. She checked a nearby map where the next exit was.    
  
“Straight down, lucky me.” Elsa said to herself before running down the empty hallway, bursting out to another road that led straight to the quad.

 

She repeated this twice more, thankful that the buildings she went into had clear paths to the other side. It took far longer for her to clear the quad, about fifteen minutes. She walked towards the Campus Center, a one story building that acted like a miniature mall, located just to the east of the quad. From the outside it looked like the older buildings of the campus, red brick and small windows. The inside was different, as brightly lit as any mall. The layout and shops were a bit more Americana than the average campus hangout, but somehow the overtly commercial architecture worked.    
  
Most of the storefronts housed various departments and clubs, with a large food court in the center. Elsa noticed it was a bit deserted for lunch time, likely due to orientation. She was still taking in the place when she found herself flat on her bum, her head stinging from impact. 

 

“Ouch…” Elsa said in unison with someone else. She focused her dazed vision on the person before her, a brunette that looked about her age. Elsa got up first, offering her hand.

 

“Thank you.” The other girl said with a thick accent as she took Elsa’s hand and stood up. She dusted off her bell-bottom jeans before moving down to pick up her books. “I’m sorry for bumping into you.” Elsa placed the accent as French. She felt a bit mesmerized, this girl’s voice flowed like honey into her ears. She sounded so… elegant.

 

“N-no, it was my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Elsa bent over to help pick up books as well. Unfortunately, this also brought her into close proximity with the other girl’s chest. The orientation shirt seemed to be a size too small, as it barely contained the swell of her sizable chest. From their positions, Elsa stared right into perky cleavage. 

 

_ Whoa.  _ She blinked away the sight and stood back up, post haste. Elsa had been attracted to people of both genders before. They had their own desirable traits. But beautiful women tended to be her weak spot far more than handsome men. 

 

“H-here.” She handed over the girl’s books. The brunette was slightly shorter than her, with aristocratic features, and an absolute bangin’ body in Elsa’s eyes. A perfect hourglass figure with shapely hips. 

 

Elsa realized that she was staring far lower than what was acceptable, and for far too long.  _ Shoot, she’s going to think I’m a perv or something.  _ A realization sparked in her mind.    
  
“That’s the orientation shirt, right? Are you new here?” She asked. 

 

“Oui- er, yes.” The other girl bit her lower lip. Her speech and the action stirred a pool of heat in Elsa’s stomach, and her pants suddenly felt a bit tighter. 

 

_ Holy. Shit.  _ Elsa struggled to remain composed as this girl tucked her hands behind her back, the action pushing her chest out just a bit towards Elsa. 

 

_ Did I run into a girl or an angel?  _ Elsa thought. 

 

“Pardon?” Came from the brunette, along with a light flush to her cheeks. 

 

“...I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Elsa blushed as well, realizing her blunder.

 

“You did.” She nodded. “T-thank you for the compliment, though. A-and yes, I’m new. I moved into the area just a few weeks ago.” She replied. Elsa breathed an internal sigh of relief. At least this girl took it in stride.

 

“Well, so am I. I didn’t really go to the orientation events yet, mine is tomorrow.” Elsa replied. 

 

“Oh! This one isn’t mine, my friend gave it to me because she had an extra, and I like the design.” The girl pulled down on the graphic design of a green monkey to give both of them a better look. It took a lot more willpower than Elsa would like to admit to look at the picture rather than this French girl’s breasts. “Which one are you going to?” She asked. 

 

“Just the ones I need to go to. The business one, specifically.” Elsa kept her eyes on her stomach, fearful of what would happen if her gaze wandered upwards. She missed the brunette’s face brighten with excitement. 

 

“Moi aussi!” She snapped her mouth shut after the outburst of French. “Er, sorry. I tend to slip into Français when I get excited.” She pouted a bit. 

 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Elsa reassured her. “I… think it’s pretty cute.” She blushed. She had no idea why she was said that, but it just came out of her. 

 

“I just came onto campus today, so I don’t really know my way around.” The French girl said to Elsa. “Since we’re in the same faculty, would you mind helping me get used to the place?”    
  
Elsa felt no reason to refuse. “Sure, but I’m learning this place as well, still. Sometimes these buildings can be a labyrinth.” She scratched her head. The way some of the buildings connected was almost nonsensical. She’d gotten lost in underground tunnels, and ended up in completely unrelated buildings during her class scouting more than once. 

 

“Yay, merci beaucoup!” The smaller girl dropped her books once more and tackled Elsa’s waist, gripping her in a hug that actually lifted her off the ground. This girl was stronger than she looked.  _ Was that why she was in Armoria?  _

 

Elsa dusted herself off once she was set back on the ground. “You’re welcome… er…” She realized that she didn’t know this girl’s name. 

 

“Oh, how rude of me. I’m Belle. Belle Delacroix.” Belle stuck out her hand for a shake.

 

Elsa took her new friend’s handshake gladly. “Elsa. Elsa Christian.”  

 

Suddenly, Belle seemed to realize that she dropped her books again as another blush crept up her cheeks. Elsa chuckled, helping the poor girl pick up her supplies.    
  
“These new?” Elsa asked. There were quite a few economics textbooks, still wrapped in the plastic they came in. A few were different. Novels of various types, mostly fantasy. 

 

“Yeah. I mostly have classes in the evenings, so I came early today to buy all of them.” Elsa once again handed off the books to Belle. 

 

“That’s smart.” She said.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Belle responded. She looked around, her eyes settling on the food court. “Are you busy right now? Maybe we could get lunch and then you could give me that tour of the school.” Belle asked, clutching her books to her chest. 

 

Elsa blinked. She wasn’t getting asked out, was she? No, Belle just wanted a tour. But it was a meal… followed by a long walk together. Though it was the same thing she did with Rapunzel. Although Rapunzel was far less flirtatious than Belle.  _ And pretty.  _

 

“S-sure.” She stuttered out a response. Belle suddenly grabbed her by the free hand and practically yanked her over to the food court.

 

“Whoa!” Elsa was caught off guard, but managed to right herself and keep pace. Her eye caught the way Belle’s plump rear jiggled as she ran, and she had to hold back a needy whimper. Even in jeans and a T-shirt Belle’s figure was utterly hypnotic, and Elsa couldn’t hold back her eyes, even though her conscience screamed at sexualizing her new friend. 

 

“Elsa!” She snapped her head at the source of her name being called. She saw Merida at the other end of the food court tables, waving her over. She pulled Belle along as well, slowing their pace as they approached.    
  


“What took ya so long, lassie?” Merida chowed down on a large hoagie, her voice occasionally muffled by food. “Don’t tell me ya ditched me to rendezvous with yer friend here.” She pointed out that Elsa and Belle were still holding hands, and Elsa quickly let go of Belle’s hand, fighting another embarrassed flush.

 

“Sorry. Belle, Merida. Merida, Belle. We just met.” Elsa introduced her new friend, who waved at Merida. Merida waved back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Belle tilted her head forward respectfully.   
  
“Me and Belle are gonna get some food, and then we’ll meet you back here, sound good?” Elsa offered the plan. Merida gave a thumbs up in response, her mouth full of sandwich. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to return with their food. The lines weren’t long due to orientation. Elsa got a proper look around. Only about half the tables had any students sitting, and most only had one or two. 

 

Elsa came back with a slice of pizza and soda. She started digging in the moment she sat down. Merida was about three-quarters of the way through her sandwich. A loud and deep burp suddenly emerged from her mouth. Elsa gaped in slight shock, only to be greeted by a challenging smirk from the redhead. “Excuse me.” She said semi-mockingly.

 

It was at that moment Belle returned, carrying a plate stacked high with Asian noodles and a smorgasbord of side dishes. 

“Ye hungry, lass?” Merida jabbed as Belle sat down beside Elsa. She looked sheepishly at Merida. “No, I asked for noodles and two sides, but the server just kept putting them onto the plate while looking right at me. He charged me only for what I ordered too.” She said a bit meekly. 

 

“Ye, not surprised at that.” Merida stared at Belle, hiding her lower face behind a cup of presumably coffee.    
  
“If you want to, you can take some, Merida.” Belle had taken some extra paper plates as well, and she handed one to Elsa as well. “You too, Elsa. I eat quite a bit, but this is still too much for me.” 

 

“Augh, bless ya, Belle.” Merida leaped at Belle’s offer, scooping much a healthy amount of noodles and deep-fried meats. “You and me are going to be great friends.” The redhead declared, barely intelligible through a mouthful of Chinese takeout. 

 

Elsa politely shook her head. “I’m fine.” She punctuated it with a bite of pizza. 

 

“More for us, then.” Merida shrugged before piling even more food onto her plate.

 

Elsa found her eyes being drawn towards Belle again, and noticed that the French girl had shuffled a bit closer to her. She couldn’t see anything overtly inappropriate from where she was, but even just the curve of Belle’s back through the orientation shirt made Elsa’s cheeks feel flushed and her stomach warm and flighty. She’d seen some pretty women in her life, her mother among them, but Belle seemed to be on a whole new level. She barely ate, occasionally sneaking glances at Belle. She didn’t want to take her eyes off the brunette. Belle even ate with grace, her movements dainty and graceful. Her fork moved noodles towards rose red lips, and Elsa felt disappointed as she wrenched her head away.  

 

_ What is with me?  _ Elsa asked herself. Sure, Belle was very, very attractive, but should she be practically pining for the girl?

 

_ Maybe it’s because I haven’t jacked off in a while.  _ Elsa had her… urges, like any normal teenager. Hell, they were probably enhanced due to her heritage, but she always kept it down. She distanced herself away from it, trying to be a normal girl with normal problems. It didn’t  _ always  _ work out- She remembered that time where she had blacked out for several days, waking up with her pelvis practically immobile and aching from rampant masturbation- but she kept it in check, only giving in to the urge to rub herself about once a month.

 

“Ooh, you’re right Merida, it’s really spicy.” Belle fanned herself, reaching for a bottle of ginger ale. Elsa saw beads of sweat form on her brow. She pulled on her collar a few times to let air in, just enough for Elsa to spot the tops of her tanned breasts. On another tug, black and purple lace peeked out to greet Elsa’s eyes. 

Elsa felt her phallus spring to life, straining against her. That bountiful chest, pressed up against hers. 

 

_ Nonononono!  _ Elsa pushed those thoughts out of her head. She looked around, trying to find something to calm her lower head. Merida was still in conversation with Belle, talking about something she couldn’t focus on. The food couldn’t hold her focus.   
  
_ Please, please go down. _ She pleaded with her own appendage, begging it to subside. 

 

Another wave of Belle rushed into her mind. Moans, smells, whispers of French in her ear. 

 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She quickly stood up, her chair loudly raking against the linoleum floor. “I’m going to the washroom. I’ll be back.” 

 

Elsa made for the lavatory with haste, each movement grinding the fabric of her panties into her cock. She felt the inside of her thighs moisten, her underwear now certainly irreparably stained. 

 

“Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it.” She stared down the washroom doors, contemplating which one to use.   
  
_“Elsa!”_ The familiar French accent, tinted with pleasure and hunger, filled her ears. Great. She was now hallucinating as well.

 

She settled on the gender neutral bathroom. At least it wouldn’t have other people or the chance of someone walking in on her. She wrenched open the heavy door, fumbling with the mechanism to lock it behind her. 

 

Her heart beat out of her chest, her stomach twisted and heated up, her penis strained against her pants. 

 

She pulled her pants down, gasping at the sight of her cock. 

 

It was already fully erect, staining the front of her white panties with precum. The moment her pants were removed it sprung out from its cotton prison, twitching and leaking. The cool air was just as bad as it caressed the weeping head.    
  
“F-fuck.” Elsa tentatively touched it with her finger, and her knees gave out. A shock of heat lanced through her cock, down the base and up her spine. She collapsed to the floor, and her cock spat a wad of lubricant onto the floor. 

 

She crawled and sat up against the wall. This felt so wrong, masturbating in a public bathroom. But she needed it so much. 

 

Her panties came off next. The white fabric had become almost transparent. She reached down to her lower petals, which coated her fingers with sweet nectar before they even made contact. Her fingers rubbed her pussy in rapid circles, and she bit her lip to turn her moans into high squeals instead. 

 

Her free hand leaped to her cock, pumping it with the same fervor that she shlicked herself. She bit into her shirt to muffle the moans, and her eyes rolled back into her head. 

 

She imagined Belle again and her full lips and elegant hands. She imagined those lips on her cock. Sucking. Teasing. One hand cupping and kneading her balls while the other tended to her pussy.

 

“Belle. Belle. Belle.” Elsa’s mouth let go of her shirt to whisper Belle’s name. The part of her mind that said it was wrong to masturbate about someone she just met was pushed away, her more primal self enjoying the carnal bliss.

 

“God… please.” Belle’s mirthful voice rang in her ears, tinged with desire. 

 

Her hand in her snatch snaked across her body to her chest, reaching under her bra and shirt to tweak one of her nipples. She moaned, bucking her hips against the orifice of her fist. She was so close. 

 

Elsa freely moaned now, loudly vocalizing her pleasure. Her pussy twitched, her pleasure mounting, slowly approaching the peak. She threw her head back, and her legs extended out across the floor. 

 

Right as she approached the final stretch, her hips lifting off the ground, she heard the lock click. Her eyes opened wide in panic as the door creaked open, her entire body freezing in place.    
  
_ It’s over.  _ Those two words were the only thing that ran through her mind. She’d be found out, and probably arrested for public indecency. Her panic only increased as long legs in bell-bottom jeans stepped across the threshold. 

 

“I thought I smelled something lustful in here.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What? Don’t stop on my account.” Belle smiled at Elsa before closing the door, locking it again.

 

Elsa’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, choking on her own words. “B-Belle?” She meekly croaked out. Not five minutes ago she had been saying that same name, calling out to her in the throes of passion.   
  
She scrambled up, leaning against the wall for support. Her panties laid around her ankles and she had kicked away her pants. She hid her phallus behind her hands in a futile attempt to preserve some decency. “I-I-I…” Elsa embarrassedly stammered. Her panic rose as well, between Belle seeing her naughty bits and being cornered in a bathroom yet again, she pressed herself into the corner.    
  


“It’s alright, Elsa. I won’t bite.” Belle stepped a little closer, a lewd smirk appearing on her face. Elsa felt penned in, but… somehow comforted by her voice? Her panic began to slip away, slowly. Belle wasn’t attacking her, or anything. 

 

Suddenly, the arousal returned, driving away the panic as quickly as it came. Elsa’s vision grew hazy, and she heard Belle’s ringing laughter in her ears. 

 

“B-Belle…” Elsa’s voice was tinged with need. “W-what’s going on?” She wobbled unsteadily, her hands feeling an almost uncontrollable desire to start stroking again. 

 

“What’s going on?” Belle’s smirk grew a bit wider, her eyes filled with a fire not previously present. She seemed different than before. More… predatory. 

 

“I think I found myself a nice little toy.” Elsa’s eyes widened as Belle transformed. Black wings and tall straight horns emerged, and Elsa realized what was going on.    
  
“Y-you’re like m-me...” She said, wincing as her cock grew painful from need.

 

“C’est exact, Elsa.” Belle closed the remaining distance between them, squatting with knees together to get up close to Elsa’s throbbing erection. 

 

“I’m sorry I had to use my traits on you, but I smelled something delicious, and I had to confirm for myself.” She pressed the pad of her index finger against the head, making Elsa yelp and buck her hips. “And I have to say.” Belle said, looking at her cock from different angles. “I was not disappointed.” 

 

“P-please don’t tell anyone…” Elsa whimpered and begged, her legs not only shaking from Belle’s touch.

 

“Mmmm…” Belle feathered her fingers against Elsa’s shaft, “On one condition. I get to have some fun with your… unique body. I’m not going to make you do anything your not comfortable with, I just want a nice toy I can play with from time to time.” She then fully grasped Elsa’s cock with one hand, slowly stroking.

 

Elsa gasped as an unfamiliar hand touched her cock. Belle’s grip was soft, yet felt oh so good. Elsa didn’t have much of a choice. A repeat of high school, or serving the whims of Belle.

 

“I-I-I-ah!” Elsa jerked her hips once more as the hand tightened around her shaft.

 

“You what, Elsa?” Belle pressed her face even closer. Her speech tickled Elsa’s head. 

 

Elsa shut her eyes and grit her teeth. “F-fine.” Not seconds after she accepted, Belle picked up the pace again. Her hand glided across Elsa’s length, thumb wicking away precum from her glans to lube her ministrations.

 

“Ah!” Elsa’s knees shuddered. Having someone stroke her felt so much better than doing it herself. Her hand gripped a metal bar for support as Belle fisted her cock. Her fingers practically danced across her shaft, and she felt her orgasm rise again. Her stomach clenched. Her hips shook and spasmed as the rising feeling in her balls intensified.

 

And then it stopped. Elsa let out a moan of sadness as Belle’s hand retreated, leaving her cock jumping and needy. “Not yet, Elsa.” Belle said, looking up at her with a slight smile. 

 

Elsa whimpered. Her hand shot out to grasp her penis, only to be knocked away by Belle. Her mind was fogged with pleasure, the desire to shoot her load overwhelming her thoughts.

 

“You and your nice cock are currently my toys, Elsa. I decide when you get to cum.” Belle breathed on the head again, making Elsa moan and buck. “Unless you want me to tell everyone about your junior right here.” She chuckled. 

 

“P-please, Belle.” Elsa whimpered. Her hands clenched tight around the metal bar, fighting the urge to get herself off. It was humiliating to be at Belle’s whim, but there was no choice.

 

“Hmm, answer my questions and you’ll have release, Elsa.” Belle touched the underside of Elsa’s cock with her index finger, slowly dragging it from the base to the tip. Elsa’s breath hitched in response. She was so close. Belle barely touching her was driving her mad. She nodded frantically, anything to make Belle pleasure her again.    
  
Belle took a long sniff of Elsa’s penis. Her mouth curled into a smile as she seemed to savour the scent. “It smells so… clean, Elsa. Have you ever fucked anyone with this?” 

 

Elsa shook her head. “N-no.” She responded, and then promptly threw her head back as Belle sped up the finger tracing her length. 

 

Elsa calmed herself down once more, now only whimpering as Belle slowly teased her. She seemed to be pouting as she stared intently at Elsa’s cock. 

 

“Have you ever had anyone else pleasure you like this?” Belle asked. Elsa whimpered, holding back her answer. “...No.” She said tentatively. Belle smiled. “Then I guess I’m the first to do this to you, then.” She said before suddenly lunging forward, taking Elsa into her mouth to the base.

Elsa screamed in pleasure as her cock passed between Belle’s lips. The stroking of her hands paled in comparison to the inside of her mouth. Her cock twitched, being pleasured by the warm wetness and breath of Belle. Pressed up against the wall, she had no way to pull out. Whenever she tried, Belle’s lips would tighten around her girth and slide along it, filling Elsa with a pleasure that made her knees buckle.    
  
“P-please, Belle…” She moaned out her name, trying desperately to hold back from cumming. Belle hadn’t said she could cum yet, and she tried to hold back. Anything to keep Belle from revealing her secret. 

 

She was met with Belle’s tongue playing against the tip of her cock, tracing circles against her glans. Her breath hitched, and her control broke. 

 

Elsa’s brain went totally white, leaving her unable to think. Her cock shot ropes of sticky, hot cum into Belle’s mouth, coating the brunette’s throat. Elsa moaned, white-hot pleasure overwhelming her senses. 

 

Belle pushed the platinum blonde down, letting her sit on the floor. She cleaned Elsa off in her mouth, licking the cock clean of semen. With a loud pop, she released Elsa’s dick from her mouth. 

 

“Well, you tasted very pent up, Elsa.” She licked a stray bit of cum from the corner of her mouth, looking at Elsa with half-lidded eyes. 

 

Elsa’s pleasure-addled brain took several moments to return to normal. She came down from the high of her orgasm, tiredly looking at Belle. “Please don’t tell anyone about this…” She begged, unable to get up from the floor. 

 

Elsa saw Belle avoid her gaze and begin to heave. She looked slightly worriedly at the brunette before she heard Belle chuckle, which soon turned to full out laughter.   
  


“Y-you were w-worried that I’d tell p-people about your dick?” She wiped a tear from her eye, trying to speak through uncontrollable laughter. 

 

Elsa cocked her head in confusion. “Y-you’re not going to tell the whole school how much of a freak I am?” She took the opportunity to pull up her panties over her now flaccid cock. She had no idea what Belle was doing here, and why.

 

“Elsa, you’re not a freak. You’re impressive, if anything.” Her eyes were glued to Elsa’s crotch as she put her panties back on, making the action quite uncomfortable. “And besides,” Belle’s accent suddenly disappeared, her alluring French turning into perfect English. “I already knew about it.”

 

“Wh-wha how- what- wh-why-,” Elsa stammered in confusion. Belle already knew her secret?  _ How?  _

 

“I’m not here to go to college Elsa. I’m here to train you.” Elsa’s look of confusion seemed to intensify. “I’ll explain later.” Belle looked around at their surroundings. “Also, your Gran-Gran sends her regards.”

* * *

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Olaf paced back and forth, “Elsa’s grandma sent you,” he pointed at Belle, “to train Elsa on how to use her powers?”    
  
“C’est vrai, Olaf.” Belle leaned back in her chair. Elsa had gone back to the apartment right after their ‘incident’ in the bathroom, Belle in tow. She had explained that she needed to explain everything to Olaf. Not only because he should know as her best friend, but also because he’d likely understand this better than her.    
  
“Wait, but, why did Gran-Gran send you? And why now.” Esla questioned. She had taken a seat at the dining table, the one at the end of the table while Belle sat on one of the sides. 

 

“Well,” Belle started, “long story short, it’s customary for an Alu-Fiend’s mother to begin coaching her daughter when they come of age, depending on where they live. Barring that, they’d either find the closest parental surrogate, or have to go without. And trust me, 80 years of being the center of attention of every human being in a two-mile radius is not a fun experience.” She started filing her nails while talking.    
  
“As such, when you came of age, your mother should have started telling you how your traits work and how to actually control them.”   
  
“But… I take the inhibitors. They keep those off, and they turn off all the internal things as well.” 

 

Belle broke out in laughter again. “You think those will keep your traits on lockdown, Elsa? It won’t. Not forever. In fact, us Alu-Fiends are notorious for outgrowing those pills really fucking quickly. You’re going to have to learn how to be one of us, Elsa. Your mom isn’t currently doing that, so that’s why Idunna sent me over. To coach you. To make sure you don’t accidentally charm everyone in sight and start a public orgy or something. Or to make sure you don’t go on a sex rampage and bang everything that moves. Your traits go both ways, you know.” 

 

Elsa gulped. “I… I don’t want to know how to use my charm. I don’t want to be able to make everything around me horny. I want these things turned off. I… I just want to be normal. That’s why I’m here in Armoria, studying Business Admin. To fit in with the rest of the world.”

 

Belle set the file on the table, taking one quick survey of her nails before looking at Elsa with a serious look. “Listen here. You. Don’t. Have. A. Choice. Your traits aren’t something that you can just change about yourself, like your hair or your skin tone. It’s in your DNA, Elsa. You can’t suppress it forever, even with those pills. And besides, if you miss your dose then it can flare up again. So either your traits are going to manifest on their own, in the ugliest manner possible, or you can be prepared for it, and use it on command.”    
  
Elsa looked at Belle, slightly frightened. Belle sighed, hanging her head. “I don’t want to do this, but…” She mumbled to herself.    
  
“I heard what happened to you in high school, Elsa.” Elsa gulped. “I know that you got bullied for what you are. For… what you have.” Belle gestured towards her crotch. “I know that you got into some absolutely shitty situations in your upper years, things that you couldn’t stop.” 

 

Belle wrung her hands. “But you could’ve. Now, I’m not saying that you were at fault, you’re definitely not. But you have the ability to stop that kinda thing from happening, to fight back when no one else will step in for you.”   
  
Elsa looked slightly shocked. Not at Belle knowing about her past, she’d shared it with her family and if Belle was coming to her then Gran-Gran would have probably told her. She just saw what she could do as a nuisance, something abnormal that she didn’t even want to touch. 

 

“Getting laid isn’t the only use of your traits, Elsa. It’s not a  _ complete _ on/off switch. You can use it mildly on people, with enough training. I’m not saying do it behind someone’s back while negotiating with them for a business deal or anything,” Belle made her suspiciously specific defense, “that’d be immoral. But I’m saying there’s more you can do. Not just sex, sex, and more sex. As useful as it is for that.”

 

Elsa bit her lip. She looked over at Olaf, who was seated at the couch, quietly listening. “What do you think?” She asked him.

 

Olaf crossed his arms in contemplation. “I don’t see why what she’s saying about you is a lie, Elsa. If the inhibitors will slowly lose effectiveness, then you’re going to have to learn. And besides, you’re just learning how to use what you already have. You don’t  _ have  _ to use what you learned. You’ll still be the same, Elsa.” 

 

Elsa mulled it over for a bit. “What does your training involve?”  She asked Belle.

 

Belle shrugged. “Normally tutoring is a holistic experience. It involves a parent passing on their knowledge to their child in everything, pretty much. How to control your powers, how to live amongst humans, how to hide, how to make a living, sexual training.” Elsa balked at the last one. “You’ve got most of that covered, and I guess we’ll skip most of the sexy stuff if you  _ really  _ don’t wanna,” Elsa was a bit worried at how dejected Belle seemed to be at the mention of skipping sex training, “so I’ll mostly teach you how to use and control your traits, and how to manage the internal things that happen to you.”   
  


Elsa nodded. “Then I’ll do it. I’ll let you train me.” She flushed as she remembered what Belle and her did in the bathroom. “A-and I’ll think about the sex thing. Maybe when I get more comfortable.”

 

“Yay!” Belle got up and wrapped Elsa in a friendly hug. “Don’t worry, this is about you and your training. I won’t do anything that you feel uncomfortable with. Also don’t worry ‘bout your cherry, Elsa. Taking something like that from someone without love just isn’t my style.” Elsa’s blush went from a dusting of pink to a noticeable glowing red. “Now, lemme just make a call to have my luggage dropped off here, and we can go get dinner or something.”    
  
“Wait, you’re staying with us?” Olaf piped up. 

  
“Well, yeah, of course. I need to monitor Elsa closely during her training, and the best way to do that is to live here. I can sleep on the couch or a futon if you don’t have room. And I’ll pitch in with rent too if you need me to.” Belle responded. She pulled out her phone, going into the washroom to make her call.    
  
Olaf sighed. Their home just got a lot more hectic. 


End file.
